For an example of a conventional variable depth cup holder, PTL 1 is referred to. FIG. 8A of the present application shows a perspective view of the variable depth conventional cup holder of PTL 1 in an unused state. The variable depth conventional cup holder of PTL 1 includes a surrounding housing 02, a supporting element 03 disposed movably in the surrounding housing 02, a bottom element 05 arranged to be flush with an upper surface of the surrounding housing 02, and a compression spring (not shown) disposed between the bottom element 05 and the housing 02.
FIG. 8B of the present application shows a perspective view of the variable depth conventional cup holder of PTL 1 in a using state wherein the supporting element 03 is outside of the surrounding housing 02 to support the cup, and a drinking vessel receptacle 04 defining a receiving space for the cup is exposed. On an inner circumferential surface of the supporting element 03, retaining elements 15 rotating on a vertical axis are disposed to retain the cup. Each of the retaining elements 15 is urged by a spring toward a center of the supporting element 03 so that when the supporting element 03 is lifted from the surrounding housing 02, the retaining elements 15 rotate from the inner circumferential surface of the supporting element 03 toward the center of the supporting element 03 and apply an urging force (retaining force) from the springs to retain the cup placed inside the drinking vessel receptacle 04.
For another example of a variable depth conventional cup holder, PTL 2 is referred to. FIG. 9A of the present application shows a perspective view of the variable depth conventional cup holder of PTL 2 in an unused state. The variable depth conventional cup holder of PTL 2 includes a housing 12 having a cylindrical body portion 13, a support assembly 32 slidably received in an interior 36 of the housing 12, and a dampening system 20 including a dampening wheel 28. The housing 12 further includes a housing slot 26 for housing the dampening system 20, and a toothed bar 22 arranged adjacent to the housing slot 26 to engage the dampening wheel 28. As shown in FIG. 9A, in the unused state, a top surface 34 of the support assembly 32 is substantially flush to the upper end of the housing 12.
FIG. 9B of the present application shows a perspective view of the variable depth conventional cup holder of PTL 2 in a using state. When the user of the variable depth conventional cup holder of PTL 2 presses the top surface 34 of the support assembly 32, the dampening system 20 moves downward within the housing slot 26, and simultaneously, the dampening wheel 28 moves along the toothed bar 22 to damp the vertical movement of the support assembly 32 and a latching mechanism (not shown) retains the support assembly 32 at the lower end of the housing 12.